The Best Damn Thing
by thisisica
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah laki-laki yang mampu membuat jungkir balik perasaan Oh Sehun. Kaihun !
1. Chapter 1

THE BEST DAMN THING

KIM JONGIN

OHSEHUN

Genre : ….

Rate : …..

Length : twoshoot

a/n : gue ga bisa menulis sesuatu yang membuat sehun tersiksa , jadi jangan nyesel baca sobs

E

.

X

.

O

.

.

Lagi-lagi di hari kamis mendung ini, aku hanya duduk di bangku kantin dengan gelisah. Orange juice beserta buah jeruknya sudah kuhabiskan setengah, beberapa cemilan sudah masuk ke perutku, dan hanya tersisa setumpuk kentang rebus di meja.

Mungkin aku sudah duduk disini selama hampir errr dua jam? Yah.. Mungkin malah lebih. Karena pantatku benar-benar terasa kebas dan kuyakin bagian tubuh kebangganku ini akan semakin menipis ketebalannya. Sialan memang Kim Jongin. Dia yang membuat janji sepulang kuliah di kantin kampus, tapi dia malah mengingkarinya dengan tak menunjukkan batang hidung setengah mancungnya itu. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, dan semua pesan singkatku tak ada satupun yang di balas. Bagus Kim. Bagus sekali.

Kim Jongin itu adalah temanku. Lebih spesifiknya, dia adalah teman sekaligus tetanggaku, karena kamar kostnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku.

Ia memang orang asli Korea, tapi ia tinggal di Jepang selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Dan sekarang, ia kuliah di Seoul sementara keluarganya yang lain masih di Tokyo. Oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk tinggal di kamar kost daripada menyewa apartemen yang cukup mahal.

Jongin itu tampan. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit kecoklatan yang membungkusnya. Wajahnya agak tirus dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk dan lapisan bibir yang tebal. Rambutnya hitam tapi ia suka mewarnai surai itu dengan warna cokelat atau sedikit kemerahan.

Ia jago dance. Sama denganku sebetulnya. Hanya saja aku menjalani dunia street dance hanya untuk hobi, beda dengan Jongin yang menekuni street dance sebagai perkerjaannya. Yah, ketahuilah. Tinggal di kamar kost seorang diri dan jauh dari orang tua itu sangat berat. Jadi, Jongin sering mengikuti ajang kompetisi street dance dan menggunakan uang hadiahnya sebagai penambah uang jajan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Jongin, aku sudah mengenalnya selama hampir dua tahun. Kami satu jurusan, satu kelas, dan satu praktikum. Jongin adalah salah satu teman baikku, selain Tao dan Sungjae.

Kami juga cukup dekat dan akrab. Malah beberapa orang mengatakan kami ini cocok.

Cocok dalam hal memiliki hubungan spesial. Sayangnya, Jongin tak memiliki perasaan spesial yang seperti aku rasakan sekarang padanya.

Bisa dibilang sih, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya...

Kasihan ya?

Kasihan sekali Oh Sehun ini.

"Oy Oh Sehun!"

Telingaku harus diperiksa ke dokter sehabis ini. Sebab teriakan manusia sinting itu benar-benar hampir merusak gendang telingaku. Sudah terlambat dua jam, tak bisa dihubungi, dan sekarang ia berteriak dengan nikmatnya di dekat telingaku.

"Yah! Sehun! Jangan melamun! Yah!" Jongin mengguncang tubuhku dengan antusias berlebihan. Sedangkan aku harus mengumpulkan kesabaran ekstra untuk tidak membunuh orang yang sekarang sudah duduk di depanku dengan cengiran garingnya.

"Maaf aku telat. Tadi Kyungsoo sedang sendirian mengerjakan tugas di perpus. Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku menemaninya supaya dia tidak sendirian.." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian ia mencomot kentang rebusku yang masih utuh dengan beringas.

"Huh enak saja kau berduaan dengan Kyungsoo di perpus. Sementara aku, kau suruh menunggu di kantin selama dua jam lebih. Sendirian pula!" Bentakku keras. Aku kemudian menarik sisa kentangku yang belum dicomot Jongin. Tak rela saja jika makananku dimakan orang gila ini.

Jongin cemberut. "Aku lapar, Sehunaaaaa beri aku kentang"

"Beli sendiri" jawabku ketus. Dan dengan rasa kesal teramat dalam, aku masukkan semua kentang ke dalam mulutku.

"Hyaaaa jangan dihabiskan!" Jongin memekik dengan nelangsa. Ia menatapku kecewa dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca penuh air mata palsu.

"Huh Sehun jahat sekali. Aku kehabisan uang jajan untuk bulan ini. Ibuku belum transfer"

Oh, Kim Jongin sedang curhat colongan..

"Lalu?"

"Sebagai teman yang baik, harusnya kau membantuku!"

Sebagai teman yang baik. Yeah. Teman . Menurut Kim Jongin , aku ini seorang teman. Teman yang baik, baginya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan teman yang baik hahahaha" aku tertawa sumbang. Jongin melirikku dengan penuh tanya kemudian terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk memikirkan biaya tempat kost dan kebutuhan sehari-harinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Memangnya uangmu kau pakai apa sampai habis sebelum akhir bulan begitu?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Jongin menghela nafas. Uh apa dia punya masalah yang berat? Raut wajahnya tampak tidak enak.

"Minggu lalu aku mengajak Kyungsoo keluar.."

"Kencan?" Aku berusaha mengabaikan denyut jantungku yang mulai tak stabil mendengar pertanyaan lugasku sendiri pada Jongin. Kencan? Jongin kencan dengan Kyungsoo?

"Emm tidak sepenuhnya kencan sih. Hanya jalan-jalan keliling Seoul saja"

"Itu namanya kencan!" Bentakku emosi. Jongin terkekeh sambil membenarkan posisi poninya yang miring. Sumpah, dia benar-benar sangat tampan jika sedang berpose seperti itu. Daya tarik Jongin menurutku ada ada poni dan keningnya. hahaha aku suka melihat bagian tubuhnya itu.

"Aku belum pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, jadi aku masih belum menganggap itu sebagai kencan.." Jongin bicara dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membenarkan poni. Oh tak tahukah dia jika kegiatannya itu sangat aku sukai.

Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya, lebih baik aku diam saja sambil menghabiskan jusku yang sudah tidak dingin ini. Mungkin hawa dinginnya sudah berpindah pada tubuhku yang memang terasa membeku saat Jongin selalu menyelipkan nama Kyungsoo pada setiap ucapannya.

"Eh Sehun?'' Jongin mengerling padaku.

"Ya?"

Ia menggosok hidungnya dulu, lalu berujar "Aku membuat janji denganmu sebenarnya karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jongin berkata dengan suara dalamnya. Cukup membuatku sesak nafas mendengar suara berat itu.

"Kau ingat sedang membuat janji denganku? Hahaha kukira kau lupa waktu karena bersama Kyungsoo, di perpus" sindirku telak. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah malu. Cih, kenapa ia harus merona seperti itu disaat aku menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup "hahaha Sehun, sudahlah jangan bahas aku dan Kyungsoo di perpus lagi. Aku malu, sumpah" katanya diiringi gelak tawa ringan. Kebiasaan Jongin yang aku sukai selain membenarkan poni, adalah gelak tawanya yang lucu.

Ucapan itu cukup membuatku mengangkat alis heran "malu kenapa?"

Tawa ringan Jongin semakin membesar. Wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah, sampai telinganya pun ikut berwarna.

"Yah.. Tadi di perpus kami making out" jawab Jongin santai. Ia sesekali menyelipkan senyuman kecil saat mengatakan 'making out' dengan lugasnya di depanku.

He..

Apa kalian bisa mendengar suara pecahan hatiku?

"... Dia menciumku duluan sebenarnya. Aku kaget.. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau eh? Dicium Do Kyungsoo! Aku sampai tidak bergerak lho Sehun..."

Kupikir telinga dan otakku tak lagi bisa bekerja sama secara normal. Ingin sekali aku tuli permanen dan tak mendengar ocehan Jongin tentang ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo , si gebetan barunya. Tapi sayang otakku masih merespon apa yang masuk pada saluran telinga, sehingga mau tak mau aku menyimak seluruh ucapan Jongin.

"... Lidahnya Hun! Astaga lidahnya lihai sekali aku sampai berkeringat dingin. Lihat, punggung tanganku bas- YAH! Sehun kau mau kemana?"

.

E

.

X

.

O

.

Ponselku bergetar sedari tadi. Nama 'Ggamjong' muncul di setiap ponselku menerima panggilan.

Jongin meneleponku setelah aku meninggalkannya tadi di kantin. Hmmm wajar saja sih. Mungkin ia kaget dan heran karena aku meninggalkannya seperti tadi. Padahal ia tengah berbicara serius.

Lagi pula... Mana mungkin aku mendengarkan ocehannya tentang ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo. Seandainya ada panci disana, sudah aku pukulkan sekeras mungkin pada wajah tampan Jongin.

Aku berbaring di ranjang kamarku lalu berguling-guling dan berkutat dengan selimut. Tak mempedulikan puluhan panggilan yang sedang Jongin lakukan.

Hampir satu jam Jongin mencoba meneleponku dan akhirnya ia menyerah, ponselku tak lagi bergetar. Aku mengambil ponsel putih itu lalu memeriksanya.

Ow great. 60misscalls dan 18 new messages. Semuanya dari Jongin. Tanpa minat aku langsung menghapus semua pesannya sebelum dibaca. Malas.

Maaf Jongin, aku meminta maaf dengan teramat sangat karena mengabaikan panggilanmu. Tapi aku sedang tak mau mendengar ocehanmu, paling tidak kami akan mengobrol beberapa menit lalu berikutnya kau akan membicarakan tetek bengek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ini. Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo begini. Kyungsoo begitu. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku mual mendengar ocehan Jongin yang seratus persen memuji Kyungsoo. Entah kapan tepatnya ia menyukai Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu jelas. Yang pasti ia begitu antusias saat bilang padaku kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata besar itu.

Jongin sih enak saja curhat mengenai cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai dirinya. Hatiku berkali-kali tercabik saat ia membicarakan pendekatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkan dan berpura-pura memberi semangat padanya. Huh, miris ya?

Dari teman jadi pacaran itu memang hanya ada di drama picisan saja. Karena kenyataannya perasaanku ini tak akan terbalas oleh Jongin. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo, dan itu sudah membuktikan kalau kami tidak bisa bersama.

Well...

Apa aku harus menjauhi Jongin agar bisa menghapus perasaanku ini ?

.

E

.

X

.

O

.

Sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Tepatnya hari ini hari senin, dan tidak ada mahasiswa yang libur di hari senin saat musim kuis seperti ini.

Eits.. Ada! Satu orang.

Aku tentu saja.

Aku lebih baik membolos daripada bertemu dengan Jongin, atau Kyungsoo. Karena kebetulan jadwal kelasku hari ini bersamaan dengan sejoli itu. Katakan saja aku pengecut karena tidak mau bertatap muka, atau minimal berada dalam satu tempat bersama mereka. Ugh, membayangkannya saja aku muak. Aku tidak sudi duduk selama dua jam dalam kelas yang sama bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa aku akan terkapar karena melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Aku.

Tidak.

Sudi.

Lebih baik aku tidur saja lalu mimpi ber-meet and greet dengan Justin Bieber atau menikah dengan Miranda Ke-

"Sehuuuuuuuuuunnnn! Banguuuuuuuuun! Buka pintunya!"

Shit.

Itu suara kakak laki-lakiku. Dan teriakannya sudah berhasil membuyarkan rencana pernikahanku dengan Miranda. Dia memang punya suara nyaring melebihi pria pada umumnya, menjengkelkan.

"Pergi!" Bentakku sambil menutup seluruh tubuh menggunakan selimut.

"Bangun atau ku dobrak!"

"Terserah!"

Helaan nafas terdengar, lalu kakakku kembali berteriak nyaring "SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU HARUS KULIAH!"

"AKU BOLOS!" Balasku tak kalah kencang.

Pintu digedor secara brutal. Aku yakin kakakku tak menggunakan telapak tangannya, tapi menggunakan palu atau batu. Atau kapak? Karena gedorannya dahsyat sekali. Pintu kamarku bergetar hebat.

"BUKA ! ! ATAU KU BAKAR PINTUNYA?"

" COBA SAJA!"

"KAU!"

Hening...

Mendadak suara teriakan kakakku atau gedoran ala premannya menghilang. Lah? Kemana dia?

Oh!

Apa jangan-jangan ia pergi keluar untuk membeli bensin kemudian benar-benar akan membakar kamarku?

Atau?

Atau...

Dia akan mendobrak pintu kamarku menggunakan koleksi batu keramat kakek?

"Sehun?"

Damn. Aku kenal suara yang tengah memanggilku dari balik pintu ini. Suara si hitam jelek Kim Jongin, tetanggaku, temanku.

"Sehun? Buka pintunya, ini aku Jongin"

Aku membisu. Lebih baik ku diamkan saja dia. Paling dia akan pergi tak lama setelah ini.

"Yaaaah Oh Sehun, buka pintunya! Kau mendengarku kan? Kau sudah bangun? Tadi dari balkon kamar, aku melihat kau sedang ganti baju kok.."

Lucu sekali Kim. Aku lupa kau tetanggaku. Aku lupa kamar kostmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Kau pasti tadi melihatku dari jendela kamar yang lupa kututup. Aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura sedang tidur sekarang.

"Hey Sehun? Buka pintunya, kau ini kenapa? Kata Jongdae hyung kau tidak keluar kamar dari malam..."

Hentikan ocehanmu , dan pergilah dari sini Jongin. Sudah cukup, aku tak mau mendengar suaramu.

"Sehunaaa, kau mau kuliah tidak?"

"Tidak"

Eeeee bodoh! Kenapa aku menjawabnya. Sungguh ini reflek. Salahkan suara beratnya yang sangat kusukai. Mana tahan aku mengabaikannya seperti itu terus.

Kudengar Jongin tertawa dari luar.

"Sekarang ada pelajaran dari Miss Jung lho Sehun.." Ia masih setia menggedor.

Aku menghela nafas. Jongin memang tahu kalau aku sangat mengagumi Miss Jung. Miss Jung... Kau adalah dosen favoritku, tapi maaf aku ingin bolos sekarang.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku ingin tidur" jawabku singkat dan padat.

"Miss Jung hari ini sangat cantik lho.." Jongin mencoba menggoda pertahananku rupanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu hah" ketusku kesal.

"Taemin sudah ada di kampus, dan tadi katanya ia lihat Miss Jung menggunakan rok denim biru favoritmu itu"

Aku menutup wajah menggunakan bantal. Gawat gawat. Jongin memang tahu aku sangat lemah pada Miss Jung yang cantik dan seksi. Hell... Begini-begini juga aku ini tetap laki-laki bung, walau hatiku sudah seratus persen milik Jongin.

"Miss Jung akan mengadakan kuis sekarang. Kau tidak mau dapat nilai hah?" Nada bicara Jongin sedikit tegas. Membuatku mau tak mau harus kuliah sekarang.

Oke oke kau menang Kim.

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku lalu beranjak bangun. Sekilas aku berkaca dulu untuk memastikan penampilanku tak berantakan di depan Jongin. Aku tidak centil, serius. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Kemudian kubuka pintu dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di depan sambil memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Hai Sehun!"

"Hai."

"Ayo berangkat!"

...

...

Alisku terangkat tinggi saat Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku tepat di sampingku. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku-buku beserta peralatan tulisnya, siap menerima kuis dari Miss Jung, yang akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Kau duduk disini?" Tanyaku sambil menyimpan tas di bawah.

Jongin mengangguk cepat tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku memandangnya heran. Tumben.. Walau dia teman dekatku, kami jarang duduk berdampingan di kelas. Biasanya ia akan menempeli Kyungsoo atau duduk bergerombol bersama Taemin dan Moonkyu. Kalau aku sih, biasanya bersama Tao atau Sungjae. Tapi kedua sahabatku itu malah belum muncul. Mungkin mereka masih di kantin, mengisi perut kelaparan Tao yang memang selalu minta diisi setiap sejam sekali.

Aku memerhatikan Jongin dengan seksama. Ia sekarang tengah membaca buku tebal yang kuketahui adalah buku milik Kyungsoo. Yah, ia pernah cerita kemarin.

"Itu buku apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Jongin menoleh lalu mengacungkan buku tersebut "ini? Oh, ini buku nonfiksi milik Kyungsoo.."

"Aku tahu, kau pernah bilang itu. Maksudku, isinya apa?"

"Isinya tentang cinta."

Aku menelan ludah "cinta?"

"Iya.. Tentang cinta. Disini dijelaskan bagaimana cinta itu tumbuh, berkembang, lalu keadaan orang saat jatuh cinta, cemburu, iri, selingkuh, semuanya ada disini! Kau mau baca?" Jongin menyeringai

Aku menggeleng cepat "no. thanks"

Keheningan melanda hingga suara Sungjae menyapa dengan pedas.

"Heh Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Ini haremku bersama Tao!" Sungjae berseru setelah kemunculannya yang mendadak ada di depanku dan Jongin.

"Aku ingin disini, please pleaseee" Jongin memohon pada Sungjae yang mendelik sebal.

"Biasanya kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo di depan sana"

"Tapi sekarang aku mau disini"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Aku ingin bersama Sehun!"

"Tidak bisa! Ini bangkuku!" Sungjae menarik lengan Jongin untuk menyingkir. Sementara aku hanya memandangi mereka malas. Tao akhirnya datang menyusul, kemudian melerai mereka berdua yang mulai saling adu jambak dan adu teriak.

"Yah! Yah! Sudah! Jongin, kau disini saja dengan Sehunnie. Jae, kau duduk denganku di belakang Taemin saja. Ayo!"

Sungjae mengangguk pasrah, ia takut dihajar Tao karena membuat ribut. Wushu Tao memang sangat melegenda di kampus. Sedangkan aku nyengir pada Sungjae, yang tampak kecewa, dari sisi Jongin. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali Jongin ingin duduk bersamaku disini. Jadi, Sungjae, maaf sekali kau harus menyingkir dari sini hehe.

Aku dan Jongin kemudian mengobrol ringan dengan topik tak tentu beberapa menit setelahnya. Kami asyik bicara sampai Kyungsoo masuk kelas dengan wajah cerah. Ia berjalan santai lalu duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Ia sekilas melirikku dan Jongin yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Itu Kyungsoo" bisikku pada Jongin. Ia menoleh kemudian terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku mengernyit heran sambil memainkan pensil "biasanya kau duduk bersama Kyungsoo"

Jongin kembali terkekeh kecil. Ia memainkan poninya dengan riang, membuatku gemas dan ingin berteriak seperti para gadis pemandu sorak di lapangan basket.

Huh hah huh hah, tarik nafas yang benar Oh Sehun. Jangan sampai kau kelepasan menjerit nanti.

"Sekarang aku tidak mau duduk dengan Kyungsoo lagi"

"He? Kenapa?"

Jongin mengerling nakal lalu berbisik.

"Aku ingin duduk denganmu, Sehun. Itu alasannya."

...

...

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara asing memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo dari sudut parkiran melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari kencang menuju ke arahku yang menatapnya heran.

Ada apa dia memanggilku? Ada urusan apa? Kita memang satu jurusan tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Biasanya kami hanya saling sapa atau tersenyum jika berpapasan. Aku mengenalnya pun gara-gara ia ditunjuk sebagai asisten dosen. Kyungsoo memang pintar. Mana ia baik pula. Wajahnya juga manis. Cute. Matanya besar, bersinar ekspresif. Pipinya berisi dan penuh, enak untuk dicubit. Hidungnya juga lucu. Keningnya juga lucu. Rambut coklat tuanya juga lucu. Cara berjalannya lucu. Caranya bicara lucu. Caranya tertawa pun lucu. Keseluruhan Kyungsoo adalah lucu. Cute. Overload. Wajar Jongin menyukainya.. :(

Hmm.. tunggu..

Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Kyungsoo memanggilku.

Ia pasti akan melabrakku dan menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Ia melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Ya. Benar.

Pasti begitu.

Ia pasti marah karena Jongin memilih duduk bersamaku daripada bersamanya di kelas tadi. Lalu Kyungsoo meminta aku pergi dari kehidupan Jongin atau dia akan menghajarku sampai babak belur. Dia mungkin akan menenggelamkanku ke sungai Han hidup-hidup. Atau.. Kyungsoo akan menyunat nilaiku? Ya, benar. Ia kan asisten dosen yang disayangi. Ia akan mudah melakukan itu.

"Hai Sehun,, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Katanya saat sudah berhadapan denganku.

Dia pendek ternyata. Hanya sepipiku. Itu pun karena ia memakai sepatu yang lumayan tinggi. Coba kalau tidak? Sebaiknya ia harus rutin memakan bambu. Seperti Tao.

Aku mengerjap dengan nervous. Apa dia tiba-tiba akan mengeluarkan pisau dari balik buku-buku tebalnya itu? Lalu menusukkannya tepat ke perutku?

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah ranselnya. Antisipasi kalau di dalamnya ada bom lalu ia akan meledakkan isi kepalaku dengan keji.

"Hihi kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku membawa bom?" Kyungsoo tertawa dengan lucunya.

Kurasa dia benar-benar akan meledakkanku beserta seluruh isi kampus sekalian.

Aku menggeleng "tidak, tidak."

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memelukku secara lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali. Pantas Jongin begitu menyukaimu.."

Tolong siapapun penjinak bom datanglah kemari segera. Kurasa jantungku yang akan meledak sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Mendadak pengen balikin kesialan Jongin di ff gue yang sebelumnya. Jadi Sehun yang ngenes gitu. Tapi ternyata malah ga bisa bikin Sehun menderita ... _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Damn Thing**

_Chap 2_

**Kim Jongin **

**Oh Sehun**

Rate : …..

Genre : …..

a/n : masih tetap flat. Jadi… yah -_-

kalau lupa part satunya, baca ulang aja huheheuheu

E

.

X

.

O

.

.

Aku ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun dari kejauhan. Ia benar-benar lucu sampai aku serasa keracunan dan overdosis olehlethal cuteness itu. Memerhatikan orang yang kita sukai dikejauhan memang sangat menyenangkan dan mengasyikan!

Oh ya, aku memang sedang menguntit Sehun yang sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo di pelataran parkir kampus. Entah mereka sedang bicara apa, aku tak tahu jelas. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang memberi tahu Sehun kalau nilai tugasnya kurang atau hal-hal berbau akademis lainnya. Yah.. paling juga yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo kan asisten dosen dan ia hanya bicara seperlunya pada orang yang ia tidak terlalu kenal. Lihat saja wajah Sehun yang memerah seperti itu. Ugh… pasti Kyungsoo sedang memberi tahu nilai anjlok Sehun hihihi.

Oh lihat !

Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun!

Ada apa ya?

Apa jangan-jangan Sehun terancam tidak naik tingkat karena nilai jeleknya itu? Aku tahu Sehun itu tidak terlalu pintar, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Yah.. kemampuannya sebelas-dua belas denganku.

Kulihat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bengong. Aku jadi sedikit penasaran apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo karena Sehun yang sedang berdiri sendirian itu tampak lunglai sekarang.

Aku jadi khawatir.

Dia kan orang yang paling aku sayangi hehe

Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membisu sendirian itu. Lalu kutepuk bahunya pelan. Kalau kencang-kencang kan nanti Sehun kesakitan.

"kenapa melamun hoy?" aku bertanya sambil memasang senyum yang paling menawan. Aku tahu pasti Sehun tengah terpesona melihat wajah tampan superku ini.

Ia menoleh lalu memandangku dengan tatapan tak biasa. Fufufu, dia pasti benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku sampai cara pandangnya saja tampak berbeda.

"Jongin? Emm.. tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun" jawabnya dengan suara pelan/

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Sehun akan bicara dengan keras dan lantang. Menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau ia itu punya suara yang indah – menurutnya sih –

" begitu. Yasudah, kita pulang bersama mau tidak?" tawarku kemudian. Berharap semoga Sehun mengatakan ya. Biasanya juga begitu. Sehun kan fans beratku.

Dan anehnya, Sehun malah menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak usah. Emm aku pergi dulu. Bye"

Kemudian ia pergi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Lah? Kenapa dia? Apa dia sedang sariawan?

Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak saat kulihat Kyungsoo,yang kukira sudah pergi, ternyata masih ada di pojokan sambil menyeringai senang padaku. Ada apalagi ini?

" kenapa kau nyengir begitu? Sesuatu yang berwarna kekuningan di gigimu bisa mengering menjadi emas lho lama-lama." sapaku sambil berjalan menuju Kyungsoo.

Ia tertawa. Sebenarnya cara tertawa Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Tapi lebih lucu Sehun, bagiku.

" yeah. Dan akan kujual emasku pada Sehunnie.." ucap Kyungsoo menggantungkan nada bicaranya. Membuatku mengangkat alis " kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Sehun-ku?"

"emmmm kenapa yaaaaa?"

Grrrrr langsung saja dengan cekatan aku menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang selalu tertata rapi seperti pangeran William itu. Bukannya meringis kesakitan, Kyungsoo malah tertawa semakin keras.

Dasar masokis.

" kau mengatakan apa tadi pada Sehun hah?"

"pfffft buka urusanmu!"

Ku cubit pipi tembamnya dengan keras. " jawab !"

Ia masih tidak mengaduh. Malah ia ber-haha hihi kesenangan. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya tanda menyuruhku berhenti mencubitinya. "oke oke. Kujawab pertanyaanmu asal lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari wajahku. Bisa-bisa berjerawat wajah Kyungsoo Pattinson ini!"

Lebih aku abaikan saja perkataannya.

Ia merapikan kerah bajunya setelah cubitanku terlepas lalu berdehem dengan angkuh. Khas gaya seorang asisten dosen ternama, Do Kyungsoo. Huh, imejnya saja yang tampak highclass. Padahal aslinya benar-benar urakan.

" jadi tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu Sehun lalu kami berbincang disini"

"berbincang apa?" tanyaku curiga

Kyungsoo mengembangkan seringainya "kubilang kalau kau menyukainya! Hahahahaha"

Apa aku salah dengar?

Coba, tolong korek kupingku hey siapapun yang ada di dekat sini.

"A-apa ? ulangi lagi coba" ujarku cepat. Berharap hal yang Kyungsoo lontarkan dari mulutnya itu salah.

Ia terkekeh puas. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan berteriak keras " KUBILANG PADA SEHUN, KALAU KAU MENYUKAINYA!"

Oh

Oh

Krik

" APA ?"

..

…

….

Kakiku gemetaran saat melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tempat kelasku menerima materi. Kulirik sekilas keadaan kelas lalu memutuskan masuk saat tak kulihat sosok Sehun disana. Mungkin ia belum muncul.

"Jongin!" panggil Taemin dari pojokan kelas. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega melihat kedua temanku, Taemin dan Moonkyu , melambaikan tangan mereka.

"hey! Aku duduk disini oke!" sambarku saat mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong sebelah Moonkyu. Ransel kulempar asal-asalan ke bawah.

"aish.. ini sudah dipesan oleh Tao dan Sungjae"

Kukerutkan kening dengan heran "lalu kursi untukku?"

Moonkyu dan Taemin saling pandang dulu sebelum menjawab " bukankah kau sekarang ingin duduk disamping Sehun terus?"

"yeah, tapi sekarang tidak"

Taemin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "bagaimana ya? Kami sudah berjanji menjaga kursi ini untuk Tao dan Sungjae. Habisnya kau kan ingin bersama Sehun, jadi kupikir-"

" menyingkir dari kursiku Kim Jongin"

Aku mendongak.

Heool… Sungjae kenapa harus muncul sih !

"aku ingin duduk disini…" ucapku memelas. Meminta sanubari sungjae untuk merelakan tempatnya untukku. Dan ia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bersama Sehun.

Ia menggeleng "kau sudah merebut tempatku bersama Sehun kemarin. Dan sekarang kau mau menyingkirkanku dari sini juga? Apa sih maumu?"

Kutelan ludah dengan gugup. "maaf.. tapi-"

"ck yasudah sana pergi!" usir Sungjae menggebu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah ketus. Idih, memangnya dia pikir dia sedang mengusir kucing apa? Dia sedang mengusir seorang KIM JONGIN! Laki-laki paling tampan sejagat raya! Awas saja kau Sungjae, pasti kau akan terkena karma.

Aku segera berdiri dengan harga diri terinjak-injak karena diusir oleh Sungjae menggunakan cara tidak hormat. Lalu mau tak mau aku harus mencari kursi kosong yang berjauhan dari tempat biasa Sehun duduk. Tapi dimana? Semua sudah terisi penuh !

Selagi aku kebingungan mencari kursi, seorang pemuda tinggi dan seorang pemuda tak tinggi muncul lalu menduduki dua bangku yang sedang aku jauhi.

Ya.

Bangku tempat biasa Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk. Mereka datang secara bersamaan begitu.

Sehun di sudut dekat jendela. Dan Kyungsoo tepat di depan meja dosen.

Taemin berdesis "cepat duduk Jong!"

Aku balas mendesis "aku harus duduk dimana?"

Moonkyu ikut berdesis "disebelah Kyungsoo atau disebelah Sehun! Sana cepat! Nanti kuisnya dimulai lalu kau belum punya tempat duduk bagaimana?"

Tao dan sungjae juga mendesis "makanya jangan besar mulut~"

Sialan.

Gara-gara perkataan jujur Kyungsoo pada Sehun perihal aku menyukainya kemarin itu, membuat rasa percaya diriku mendadak surut. Mau ditaruh dimana muka super tampanku ini karena Sehun akhirnya mengetahui kalau aku hanya membual soal kisah cinta-cintaanku dengan Kyungsoo.

Padahal aku sudah membayar uang pinjam nama dan tutup mulut pada si asisten dosen itu. Tapi dasar pengkhianat, Kyungsoo malah membeberkan kebenaranya pada Sehun. Benar-benar pengkhianat. Aku kutuk kau menjadi batu Do Kyungsoo!

"hey kau!"

Aku menoleh saat suara Kyungsoo yang lembut dan halus seperti softener itu memanggilku

"apa?" tanyaku ketus dan singkat. Dan aku masih setia dengan posisi berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas seperti patung pajangan.

"cepat duduk. Mr Park akan datang satu menit lagi" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tegas dan berkelas. Membuatku ingin melempar ransel padanya yang suka jaga imej itu. Sial. Padahal aslinya ia itu ember bocor dan pengkhianat.

Ingat itu!

Pengkhianat!

"tidak ada bangku kosong tuan Do" ucapku mendayu

Semua orang di kelas tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Lah apa lucunya?

"hey Jongin, bangku di samping Sehun dan Kyungsoo kosong tahu! Kau tidak lihat? Kau rabun ayam ya?" celetuk Chunji. Siapa dia? Tidak usah dijelaskan ya. Aku malas menceritakan orang yang tidak tampan. Fyuh~ karena hanya Kim Jongin yang tampan di dunia ini. Oh… ditambah Sehun, tentu saja.

"aku tidak lihat bangku kosong" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

Tanpa basa-basi Taemin beranjak dari bangkunya lalu menarikku agar duduk di samping Sehun,

"nah. Kau sudah duduk kan. Beres"

Grrrr… ingatkan aku untuk mengutuk Lee Taemin menjadi ikan.

Aku melirik Sehun yang memasang wajah kalem sedari tadi.

Aduh…

Kira-kira Sehun marah padaku tidak ya? Ia kan sudah aku tipu dengan menceritakan kisah-kasih palsuku bersama Kyungsoo. Pasti ia merasa tersakiti. Padahal aku hanya iseng saja menjahilinya. Ketahuilah guys, menjahili orang yang kita sukai itu menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan!

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang juga membisu. Sungguh, atmosfer ini sangat tidak enak. Aku mau tak mau harus memecah keheningan menyiksa ini.

"hai Sehun. Hehe"

"…."

Dziggg!

Sehun mengabaikanku! Tidaaaaaakkkkkk…..!

Aku memasang wajah memelas di hadapan Sehun yang memandangku dengan tatapan geli setengah jijik.

"kenapa kau memasang ekspresi ingin buang air seperti itu Jongin?" tanyanya lembut

Ya tuhan !OMG! sehun bertanya padaku!

"eheehe tidak. Aku hanya gugup, kau tahu. Kuis kali ini pasti akan susah. Yah, begitulah. Hehehe"

"oh begitu. Eh by the way Jongin, kau kenal Kris tidak?"

"Kris?"

"iya, Kris anak psikologi semester akhir…."

Aku mengernyit. Tentu saja aku tahu Kris. Dia seniorku di klub melukis kampus. Kami berdua adalah rival dalam hal lukis melukis.

"ya.."

Mata Sehun bersinar-sinar gembira. "benarkah? Hihihi baguslah kalau begitu! Antarkan aku ke kelasnya ya sore nanti"

Aku melongo. Apa hubungan Sehun dengan Kris?

…

….

…

Ingin rasanya kulempar pisau pada dua tubuh tinggi langsing itu. Mereka asyik sekali bercengkrama tanpa sekalipun menoleh padaku. Shit shit shit. Apa mereka lupa kehadiran seorang Kim Memesona Jongin ini?

Sehun dan Kris berbincang seru. Sesekali mereka tertawa gembira, hell… mereka bicara apa sih?

Mereka sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon beringin halaman kampus. Sementara aku hanya berdiri dua meter di belakang mereka sambil menjilat-jilat lollipop pemberian Chunji. Katanya biar aku tidak rabun ayam. Yah,, namanya rezeki terima saja kan?

"…. Aku sih terserah padamu saja Sehunnie"

"wah ? serius hyung?"

" iya dong" jawab Kris dengan senyuman genit.

Ugh.. menjijikkan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia tampak antusias saat bicara dengan Kris. Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia bisa memasang senyuman selepas itu pada Kris. Cih.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung. Kasihan Jongin sudah berlumut seperti itu." Kata Sehun manis. Yah, semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun memang manis sih, menurutku.

Kris mengangguk lalu pergi kembali ke alamnya. Sementara aku masih diam di belakang Sehun yang memasang wajah excited.

" Kris hyung tampan sekali ya? Uhhh baik pula"

Ku korek telinga kanan kiri secara bersamaan. Sehun bilang apa tadi? Kris? Baik? Tampan? Apa dia tidak ingat pada Kim Jongin si pemilik wajah tampan super ini?

"Salah. Kau lupa bahwa di dunia ini makhluk tampan itu hanya ada satu. Inisialnya KJI" bantahku sambil membusungkan dada.

" siapa itu KJI?"

"Ah masa kau tidak tahu?"

"entahlah. Yang kutahu hanya Kris hyung hehe"

Wajah Sehun tampak bahagia. Ini aneh. Karena semenjak aku mengenalnya, ia sama sekali tak pernah terlihat se antusias ini melihat laki-laki.

Wah?

Jangan-jangan Sehun suka pada Kris?

Bukankah Sehun itu suka padaku?

E

.

X

.

O

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Berminggu-minggu sudah terlewati. Dan selama itu pula kedekatan Sehun dan Kris semakin intim.

Ya tuhan. Aku muak. Sungguh.

Di kelas Sehun selalu berkirim pesan singkat bersama Kris. Tak jarang ia akan terkekeh sendiri saat membaca sms dari Kris. Sementara aku yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mendengus dengki. Kalau bisa sih, aku ingin melempar ponsel mahal milik Sehun itu ke mulut harimau agar ia berhenti berkirim-kirim sms centil kepada Kris.

Bahkan saat aku bermain ke rumahnya, Sehun malah mengabaikanku dan chattingan bersama manusia pirang itu. Dan aku mau tidak mau hanya menjadi penonton aksi girang Sehun yang sedang dimabuk Kris.

Kemudian, setiap hari Sehun memaksaku untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke tempat Kris nongkrong lalu menjadikanku sebagai kambing congek tampan disana. Sedangkan mereka asyik bercengkrama tidak jelas diiringi cekikikan sana sini.

Menjengkelkan. Apa Sehun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ini karma untukku karena sudah membohongi Sehun dan akhirnya sekarang Sehunlah yang memiliki gebetan lain. Mungkin sekarang aku hanya dianggap teman biasa atau sekedar tetangga saja oleh Sehun.

Menyesal jadinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku harus menjahili Sehun coba? Awalnya itu mengasyikan melihat wajah Sehun cemburu dan cemberut saat aku membual soal Kyungsoo. Tapi semakin dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga ya Sehun. Pasti hatinya tercabik-cabik saat aku bicara begitu.

Dan sekarang giliran aku yang merasakannya. Melihat Sehun begitu dekat dengan Kris sudah cukup membuat hatiku gonjang-ganjing. Cemburu. Sumpah. Aku cemburu !

Apa sebentar lagi Sehun dan Kris akan jadian?

Arggggh! Tidaaaaakkkk !

Sehun itu milikku! Dan akan selalu menjadi milikku!

Sejak awal kami memang sudah saling menyukai, hanya saja diantara kami tidak ada yang berani menyatakannya duluan.

Awas saja Kris. Aku akan merebut Sehun darimu !

….

…..

Tbc

Lolololol part ini kepanjangan jadi dipotong satu part lagi, padahal di part awal ditulis dua tembak aja. Ngiik sori

Povnya ganti. Huehueheeeh kemaren sehun,sekarang jongin. Supaya rada berwarna gitu. kan ceritanya standar biasa aja, flat flat datar datar kayak tampang sehun.

Oke, yang baca boleh di review :3


End file.
